


А я буду тебя любить

by fandom_Noblesse_2018



Series: Драбблы Часть 2 [4]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Noblesse_2018/pseuds/fandom_Noblesse_2018
Summary: о детстве Раджека и Раэля





	А я буду тебя любить

Раджек бесшумно проскальзывает в детскую комнату. Свечи потушены, только полоска света из коридора немного рассеивает темноту.  
В подвешенной к потолку колыбели спит младенец. Рождение ребёнка – редкое событие и великое таинство в семьях благородных. Особенно чистокровных, по чьим венам ещё течёт кровь первых ноблесс.  
Раджек осторожно заглядывает в колыбель. Младший брат спит, смешной и трогательный одновременно. Ему всего несколько месяцев, а Раджек уже успел к нему привязаться. Ещё когда дом только пронизывало сакральное ожидание чуда появления новой жизни, Раджек слышал, как отец обсуждал с матерью своё беспокойство: боялся, что Раджек будет ревновать к младшему брату. Сейчас эти разговоры кажутся такими странными.  
У Раэля пухлые розовые щёчки, волосы мягкие, как лебединый пух. Светлые – в отца, в породу Кертье, вьющиеся – в мать. Такие же, как у самого Раджека. Раджеку нравится возиться с братом. Даже менять пелёнки и укачивать по ночам, бродить по погруженному в темноту дому с ним на руках, пока он не успокоится, сидеть в кресле, боясь потревожить. Новая жизнь такая трогательная и хрупкая, такая яркая и темпераментная. Раэль бойко сосёт молоко кормилицы и уже ловко хватает брата за падающие на лицо волосы. Быстрым, точнейшим движением, как истинный сын Кертье.  
В коридоре отец обсуждает с кем-то из подчинённых Раэля. Раджеку не удаётся разобрать по голосу – с кем, до него долетают только обрывки разговора, но он улавливает суть. Что Раэля будут воспитывать так же, как и старшего – как будущего главу клана. И тренировать будут соответственно. Отец считает Раджека надеждой клана и своей гордостью, и он ждёт, что Раэль будет таким же.  
От голосов Раэль просыпается, но не начинает плакать, а продолжает тихо лежать. С трудом фокусирует на Раджеке взгляд красных глаз. Раньше взгляд Раэля был совсем бессмысленным, как у куклы, но всё чаще он живой и любознательный. Раэль узнаёт брата, улыбается и пускает пузырь. Стремительным движением, которого совсем не ждёшь от младенца, но ждёшь от чистокровного Кертье, хватает за свисающую у щеки прядку, когда Раджек наклоняется к нему и шепчет:  
– Ничего, братишка. Пусть они все будут тебя тренировать и воспитывать. А я буду тебя любить.  
Раэль снова улыбается. Кажется, он не против.

Раэль неподвижно сидит на кровати в доме Франкенштейна. Свет электрических ламп потушен, но из-за приоткрытой двери на пол и стену ложится полоска света. Перед ним лежит Грандия, изменившаяся и как будто ставшая чужой. Новая сила растекается горячим по телу, но от этого только становится тошно. Раджека больше нет.  
Перед глазами сами собой встают воспоминания из прошлого. Раджек учит его приёмам борьбы, которым не успел научить отец. Раджек отчитывает его за провинности, но в глазах даже сквозь недовольство сквозит теплота. Раджек показывает ему Материк и соглашается бежать через лес наперегонки, хотя это так по-детски и не достойно сыновей главы клана. Сейчас Раэль понимает, что Раджек поддался ему тогда, но это совсем не умаляет яркий восторг от выигрыша, оставшийся в воспоминании, только наполняет его странным тоскливым теплом. Раджек катает его по фамильному особняку на шее, и Раэль хохочет так, что, кажется, звенят стёкла в окнах и фарфор в шкафах.  
Раджека больше нет.  
Раэль берёт Грандию в руки, привыкает к тому, как она ощущается теперь. Как она будет ощущаться всегда. На глаза наворачиваются слёзы, но Раэль не будет плакать. Не к лицу плакать главе клана, достаточно того, что развесил нюни перед Сейрой. Но хочется зайтись навзрыд, как в детстве из-за разбитой коленки. «Только не говори папе, что я плакал» – «Хорошо».  
От Грандии всегда исходило ощущение строгости и гордости. Благородства. Она призывала вести себя, как истинный Кертье, поддерживала и давала сил не сорваться. Но сейчас… сейчас ощущения немного изменились.  
Под пальцами сквозит странное, но такое знакомое тепло. «А я буду тебя любить», – почему-то звучит в голове обрывком воспоминания.  
Раэль падает на постель боком, прижимает Грандию к груди, не боясь порезаться. Тепло медленно окутывает его целиком.  
Раэлю становится немного легче.


End file.
